


because it's a wedding tradition, Danny

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: After the Wedding, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, and after the wedding reception, he's been unreasonable but he's also in love, steve just wants danny to carry him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You can carry me, come on""No babe, I don't think I can" Danny said, turning on Steve's arms to face him "Or maybe I can, who knows, we've never tried"“Try it, come on” Steve whined, making Danny snort.“You want to fall ass first on the floor? That’s how you want to start our marriage?”"I can carry you" Steve pouts"You can" Danny reasons "Why don't you?"





	because it's a wedding tradition, Danny

“You can carry me, come on”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist from behind, nuzzling at the back of the blonde’s neck. Meanwhile, Danny was struggling to open the door with the key card. Steve was feeling giddy, this was probably one of the best days of his life.

The ceremony had been small and intimate, all their closest friends had been there, and the reception had been so much fun. Too much fun, if you ask Danny, who now has to deal with the very overly excited giant of his _husband_.

“No babe, I don’t think I can” Danny said, turning on Steve’s arms to face him “Or maybe I can, who knows, we’ve never tried”

“Try it, come on” Steve whined, making Danny snort. _Dear Lord, my husband is such a child_.

“You want to fall ass first on the floor? That’s how you want to start our marriage?”

“I can carry you”

Despite all, Danny was not annoyed in the slightest, the way Steve was pouting right now had to be the most adorable thing he’s seen since the inventor of adorable pouting herself, Grace Williams.

“You can” Danny reasons “Why don’t you?”

“I’m too tired, and I want  _you_  to carry  _me_ ”

“Steve-”

“Oh! Over your shoulder! Come on” Steve grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. Danny bats away his hands and moves to continue to fight with the lock on the door “ _Danno_ ” Danny bites his lip, resisting to laugh at Steve, who seemed very frustrated now.

“The best I can do right now is a piggyback ride, and even then I’m too tired to carry you all the way to the bed. Aha! Finally” Danny beams at his husband when he finally manages to open the door, but Steve’s still too busy pouting to celebrate about finally being able to go to bed.

“You don’t need to carry me all the way to the bed” Steve says, moving his hands around because talking with his hands is just one of the many things Danny has rubbed off on him over the years “Just through the doorway”

“How drunk are you?” Danny asks, and Steve’s frown disappears and is replaced by a goofy smile.

“On alcohol? Not at all- On love? Very drunk” He leans down to pick Danny and spin him around once. Danny laughs, and smacks him lightly on the arm when Steve places him back down.

“Why do I have to carry you, again?”

“ _Danno_ , we’ve been over this” 

“Steven if I said I was too tired would you carry me?”

“Of course I would”

“Alright, get over here” Danny puts his arms back and low, motioning Steve to hop on. Steve beams proudly, having won their first argument as a married couple. When they’re finally inside the room Danny drops him over the mattress and exhales a big ‘ _oof_ ’

“Danno, Danno... _Dannoooo_ ” Steve smiles, bringing Danny down with him.

“What, you giant teddy bear?”

Danny lets Steve wrap his arms around him, and run his fingers all over his hair.

“I love you” Steve whispers against his ear “I’m so in love with you”  

“Oh thank god, I thought you were just marrying me in a very platonic way” Danny jokes, then plants a kiss on Steve’s lips before replying “I love you, too”

“Forever, no take-backs”

“No, no take-backs. Wouldn’t dream of it, babe”


End file.
